


棉花糖

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age-changes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 一覺醒來，勇利和維克托的年紀變小了。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 7





	棉花糖

那是一星期前發生的事。

鬧鐘響起，勇利伸出手臂想按掉惱人的鈴聲，卻怎麼也搆不著手機，從被窩裡爬出來看到周圍擺設時愣了一下，才想起他昨晚是在愛人的房裡睡下的，愛人的床頭櫃比較遠，可是有遠到他摸不著嗎？

總之，他關掉了鬧鐘，然後叫醒枕邊人，棉被裡的另一團凸起動了動，掙扎了一會兒才起身，爬出來的卻是一位長髮美人。

「咦！」

勇利驚叫，隨即又摀住嘴，因為他發現自己發出來的聲音不是自己的，剛剛聽起來像是一個小孩的尖叫。

「勇利……一大早的怎麼啦……？」美人揉揉眼睛，貌似還沒睡醒，慵懶的聲調聽來有點稚嫩，卻帶著幾分耳熟，勇利爬上前，撥開美人的亂髮，那是一張熟悉到刻在勇利夢裡的臉龐。

勇利睜大眼睛盯著美人，美人眨眨眼，看清楚勇利後也瞪大眼睛，過了幾秒沉默，他們倆一起驚聲尖叫。

鎮定下來後，他們花了一些時間才搞清楚現在的狀況，維克托變成青少年，勇利則變成了小孩，馬卡欽看見他們時疑惑了一陣，但嗅過身上的味道後便認出他們是誰了。

不過維克托覺得馬卡欽也怪怪的。

「馬卡欽，握手。」他抓住馬卡欽的右前爪，發現腳掌上貪玩而造成的傷痕消失了，那大約是馬卡欽四歲時留下的傷，維克托以此判定他們的時間倒退了十二年，他現在十六歲，勇利則是十二歲。

距離晨訓時間只剩下三十分鐘，他們想傳封訊息把狀況告訴雅可夫，但只可能被眾人當成惡作劇，維克托快速換上外出服，決定親自到冰場說明。

「維克托，你的衣服垮一邊了！」勇利拖著長袖子，替維克托拉上掉下來的肩線，眼下有另一個問題急待解決──他們沒有合身的衣服。

「維克托，你穿我的衣服吧。」

「不要，勇利的衣櫃我還沒燒掉。」

「但是你自己的衣服根本不能穿出門啊！」

維克托嘟著嘴，心不甘情不願地換下衣服，走去勇利的衣櫃東挑西選，順便清點有幾件衣服可以當柴燒了，最後才一臉嫌惡地穿上一件綠色polo衫，還有褲管需要捲一摺的直筒牛仔褲。

就這樣，一星期過去了，他們還是沒變回原樣。

他們現在窩在沙發上，一人一邊，各抱一顆抱枕，空間還足以把腳一起縮到椅墊上。

維克托隨意轉台，今晚沒什麼好看的節目，想出門晃晃，但現在的時間兩個未成年在外溜達可能會被盤問，最後隨便選擇一台，看起已經播到一半的肥皂連續劇，雖然錯過了前情提要，不過劇情不難猜，似乎上一集男女主角吵架了，現在正在解開誤會。

勇利挪挪屁股到維克托身邊，維克托便丟開抱枕，把他抱到腿上。和原來肩膀寬闊的勇利不同，現在的勇利小小的、軟綿綿的，輕而易舉就能將他擁入懷裡，但即使外貌變小了，勇利卻還是勇利，維克托心想，如果大勇利是澆上蜂蜜和鮮奶油再裝飾薄荷葉的法式鬆餅，小勇利就是浮在熱可可裡冒泡泡的棉花糖，一樣甜甜的，而且暖呼呼的，他靠在勇利軟撲撲的後頸上，一邊嗅著沐浴乳和乾淨衣服的香氣，一邊看著電視裡的劇情。

女主角歇斯底里大叫，男主角也低吼了幾句，兩人你來我往毫無溝通可能，然後莫名其妙地，兩人心意相通了，又莫名其妙地，兩人抱在一起，再莫名其妙地，他們接吻了。

這什麼莫名其妙的劇情？維克托皺眉。

此時棉花糖轉過身來拉了拉他的衣服，大概是固定姿勢太久了，維克托鬆開手讓勇利換個方向，勇利卻湊上來擋住他的視線，軟軟地落在他的唇上。

「勇利？」

「我想親你。」

棉花糖再一次湊到面前捧住他的臉，小小塊的軟肉舔開雙唇，侵門踏戶地伸進嘴裡，久違的意亂神迷熱得維克托快要融化，但他在失去理智之前便推開勇利。

「勇利，不可以。」

「為什麼？」

「因為……不可以。」

「可是維克托，已經一個星期了，這一個星期來連吻都沒有……」

事實上，這一星期維克托給了勇利很多的吻，但都落在他的額上、眼皮上、鼻尖上、臉頰上，沒有一個落在唇上。

維克托覺得口乾舌燥，他嚥了口口水。

「我想碰碰你也不可以嗎？」

「可是勇利，你現在只有十二歲……」

聞言，勇利跨坐在維克托身上，試圖困住他：「我小學五年級就會自慰了。」

哇喔，勇利剛剛自己說了什麼呢？維克托覺得驚訝，但他依舊堅守底線。

「不可以。」

「拜託，維克托，」勇利聽起來快哭了：「我只是想碰碰你、我想摸摸你……」

勇利像洩了氣的皮球，鬆垮垮地掛在他的肩上，用鼻子可憐兮兮地嗚咽，維克托心裡內疚，只好抱著勇利，反覆順著他拱起來的背，過了一會兒，維克托發現這不是單純的抽泣，雖然他看不到，但勇利正在做些什麼。

他們之間傳來又黏又膩的聲音。

維克托瞪著眼睛，但他只能看見勇利的髮窩，這沒有違反維克托的規則，因為勇利並沒有碰他，只是靠在他身上碰自己而已，或許是對方才的狠心感到不忍，維克托默許了勇利的行為，然後把視線移回電視上，試圖轉移注意力。

該死，男女主角上床了。

電視裡的碎吻變成激吻，勇利的抽喘也變成呻吟，靠在他身上燙得要化了，維克托繼續專心看電視，偶爾把下滑的勇利托回來些，就怕他一失神會從沙發上翻下去。

終於，勇利把一星期來的怨氣都洩了出來，癱軟在維克托身上，然後趁著維克托低頭時又偷襲了一口，他揉揉自己發紅的眼睛和鼻子，在維克托懷裡滿足地蹭一蹭，沒多久便沒了聲音。

勇利睡著了。

維克托關掉電視，把勇利抱回房裡，先用溼紙巾替他清理乾淨，再用濕毛巾把全身擦了一遍，換上乾淨衣服、蓋上棉被，給他一個晚安吻後就回到自己的房間，就著身上的味道狠狠地發洩了一番。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
